True Feelings
by xChuuGaEulx
Summary: Takes place in Episode 6! What if Baek Seung Jo's feelings and love spilled out onto Oh Ha Ni? What will be her reaction? Might be a two-shot if you would like, just comment if you think I should continue!


Hi everyone! A little overview about this fanfic before we start - I was rewatching Playful Kiss all day today, and I realized that Episode 6 is a very important episode!

That's where Ha Ni and Seung Jo share their first kiss! Well, kind of. Merong! (Oopsies, sorry for spoilers! *bows*) But this fanfic takes place in that Episode and the focus is, what if Baek Seung Jo couldn't control himself? What if his love and feelings spill out in that episode? This might be a long one shot or a two shot! Enjoy!

 **~True Feelings~**

 **Oh Ha Ni's POV**

 **Takes place in Episode 6, where Seung Jo is insulting her. The start of the story is based off of what they said in the real Episode, so I don't own it at all.**

 _Class 1. Why do they have to be so smart? Right now, I wish I could disappear._

"So why do you like this rude, cruel, and bad luck jerk then?" Baek Seung Jo asked.

"What?" I asked him.

"You said you were happy, and that you liked me. Even your textbook was filled with my name," He continued.

How could he say that. Embarrassed, I looked down at my feet, feeling anxious to get out of the room.

"Therefore, how could you have even studied?" He asked.

I was fed up! You would be, too, if the guy you liked made fun of you.

"Really now, is that how far you want to take it? If that's the case, then I have something in mind too," I stated.

He looked at me, smirking.

I had a sly smile on my face as I reached for the secret weapon that was hidden inside my pocket.

 _Heh-heh-heh._

"You're prepared for this, right?" I asked him.

I whipped the picture out of my pocket and stood up.

"Ta da! Everyone, I present you the true Baek Seung Jo!" I shouted.

"Oh Ha Ni!" Baek Seung Jo shouted, standing up with everyone else.

Before he could take it out of my hands, Ju Ri beat him to it, allowing everyone to see the picture.

 _Tsk-tsk. He deserved it._

"Hey, what's this! Totally cute! He looks like a girl!" Ju Ri shouted.

I turned around to meet eyes with Seung Jo, looking up and down at him smirking.

"For you to think there would only be one picture, are you really a genius?" I asked him.

I bit my tongue, smiling and giggling silently, proud of myself as he took the picture from Ju Ri's hands and pulled me outside.

"You, come here," He said while pulling me.

"It hurts! I said it hurts let go! What do you think you're doing?" I asked, pausing.

He leaned up against the wall and smiled at me.

"What? What are you going to do?" I asked him silently.

"So you're going to oust me?" He asked.

"Even if you try to scare me, I'm not scared at all. The feelings I had for you...you made me the target of ridicule in front of all those kids. So all I did was get revenge for it!" I stated.

"I want to give it up now," I continued. "I don't want to like you anymore."

"Do you think you can?" He asked me.

"I can! Your personality Baek Seung Jo...I know it so well, I'm sick and tired of it! Along with our graduation, my one sided love for you will also end. I'm going to forget you!" I said.

"You're going to forget me?" He asked.

The next thing happened in such a blur, I didn't know what to do.

The all mighty Baek Seung Jo kissed me…

He leaned in and placed his soft lips on mine. I was stunned.

 _B-Baek Seung Jo?_

He pulled away, leaving me stunned as he started to walk away. I slid down the wall and thought about the kiss. My first kiss, with my crush, Baek Seung Jo.

My eyes were watering. Why did he kiss me?

Baek Seung Jo then stopped in his tracks, like he heard what I was thinking.

His head whipped around as he walked swiftly back towards me, kneeling down to where I was.

He placed his hands on my head as I looked at him innocently, him making an almost painful noise. He swooped down, and kissed me again. But this time, more aggressive.

"Mmph!" I shouted. He opened his eyes and met mine, his fingers around my mouth. I slapped his shoulder a few times as he kept on kissing me.

He soon pulled away and chuckled.

"You're an idiot," He told me.

I looked at my toes sadly, then made my eyes look up at him. His smile turned into his regular facial expression.

Seung Jo stood up pulling me up with him.

"Baek Seung Jo, what are you doing?" I asked him naively.

"You're coming with me," He whispered under his breath. He took me to the house, Mother, Father, and Eun Jo were out still. Probably out eating dinner at oppa's noodle place. Baek Seung Jo took me to his room, pulling me onto the bed. He kissed me strangely as I looked up at him. This was not the Baek Seung Jo I knew.

Why was he so...emotional?

I threw my arms on his shoulders again, attempting to pull him off of me.

"Oh Ha Ni, don't you want this?" He asked.

I shook my head, a scared look on his face.

"Ha Ni!" He shouted.

I winced, while he kissed me again.

"Ha Ni-ah, I love you," He said seriously. He left his room, and went downstairs like nothing had happened at all.

 _Was that just a dream?_

I pinched myself, and slapped my face gently attempting to wake up.

 _What was he doing?  
Why did Seung Jo say this?_

He again, left me stunned.

My first kiss, three times?

I touched my plump lips, and remembered what Baek Seung Jo said.

I rushed back to my room and squealed, jumping and pushing my face into the pillow.

Getting up, I looked in the mirror and tapped at it.

"Oh Ha Ni, don't be stupid!" I thought.

I still squealed, and was trying to recreate the moment in my mind.

The Baek Seung Jo, loves this Oh Ha Ni.


End file.
